Tussarix
Tussarix er et keiserdømme, og ett av ni nasjoner i Underverdenen. Hovedstaden heter Le Ryxân, og er stedet hvor monarkene holder til. Keiserdømmet er delt opp i 24 herredømmer – hovedstaden kan sees som sitt eget herredømme, men den er en del av herredømmet Tussarix. Etter henrettelsen av grev Niklas du Bern, var det som en kruttønne eksploderte, og lederne av de forskjellige herredømmene begynte å tenke i republikanske og demokratiske baner. Herredømmer Kongelige '' Kongelige herredømmer er herredømmene som tilhører monarkene. Før Fros gjeninntok makten i Tussarix, var det en gammel tradisjon at man skulle velge sine ektefeller fra erkehertugdømmet Tussarix. Etter at Kontrovers-rekken fikk Fros til å regjere, tok han Anette Germain til hustru. Hun var storfyrstinne av Droumand, og Fros fikk dermed tittelen: keiser av Tussarix og storfyrste av Droumand. Man så på erkehertugdømmet Tussarix som monarkenes land, men det var en selvstendig erkehertug som regjerte der. Le Ryxân (som inngår under erkehertugdømmet) blir regjert av statsministeren i keiserdømmet Tussarix, og av monarkene selv. Da Anette døde, ble hertuginne Félicienne de Foix gjort til keiserinne. Hun var Fros' valg for dette skapte en forbindelse til de sørlige traktene av keiserdømmet. Øyen Île de Ndr ble delt for flere århundrer siden, og Foix eide områdene der. Keiserens skattkammer lå også her, og da var det ikke lenger hertugen og hertuginnen av Foix som styrte skattekisten, men monarken selv. ''Rojalistiske Til å begynne med, var alle herredømmene i keiserdømmet Tussarix rojalistiske, men det fantes mang en leder som ikke ønsket eneveldet som Fros ledet. Da henrettelsen av grev Niklas du Bern tok sted, spredde nyheten seg raskt om at en republikaner hadde blitt drept på uærlig vis. Han ble en martyr, og snart tok mange høytstående aristokrater til håndgemeng mot monarkene. Heldigvis – for de kongeliges del – fantes det fremdeles lojale mennesker som støttet monarkene sine. Republikanske Republikanske herredømmer er ganske nye. De ble først etablert her og der etter at henrettelsen på grev Niklas du Bern tok sted. Resultatet av henrettelsen, ble at den daværende keiserinnen, erklærte krig mot grevskapene Schax og Rohíg, og mot hertugdømmene Don og Ogel. Store deler av keiserdømmets adel og handel ble dermed hardt rammet, og svært splittet. Dette førte til en økonomisk krise, men monarkene tynte ut hver minste lille mynt av folket for å lede angrep mot de republikanske herredømmene. Dette førte til en revolusjon som sendte økonomien i en lang nedgangstid. Politikk – tidlig alder Småkonger Politikken i Tussarix har variert en god del. Før imperiet ble etablert, var herredømmene regjert av småkonger. På et tidspunkt var det en liten konge i herredømmet Tussarix som fikk den tanken å forene alle herredømmene til én nasjon – på den måten ville de være bedre rustet mot fiendene deres. Det var derimot ingen andre småkonger som likte denne ideen, for de ville beholde sine eiendommer og riker. Det ble derfor ledet en krig fra herredømmet Tussarix til de sørlige herredømmene. Den lille kongen kronet derfor seg selv til keiser av Tussarix. Han valgte å døpe nasjonen etter hans geografiske opphav. Huset Tudoir Etter et rundt århundre med keiserens regjering, ble det født en ætling som ikke klarte å få arvinger. Da denne døde, kastet det keiserdømmet ut i en blodig krig, og snart var det ren anarkisme som rådet overalt. Den nye keiseren ble valgt etter et slag i hertugdømmet Foix. Keiseren ble valgt av en rekke adelsmenn, og dermed ble det en ny rekke kongelige som regjerte under navnet Tudoir. Familien videreførte slekten i flere århundrer, men den siste var en skrekkelig en. Han hadde sønner og døtre som kunne bringe videre linjen, men på grunn av hans dårlige måte å behandle sine undersåtter, ble han og familien henrettet – alle som én. Den første rekken av keisere hadde vart i 400 år. Tudoir-rekken hadde eksistert frem til 1421, i Andre Æra, men da den siste familien ble myrdet, var det keiserens kusine som tok over tronen. Louise-Ignace Montansier de Radian ble dermed den første keiserinnen som ble regjerende monark. Hun hadde ingen ektemann, men regjerte landet med sine utallige elskere. Enkelte vil ha det til at det var Montansier som sto bak henrettelsen av keiser Tudoir. Resultatet ble en nasjon som ble ledet av en keiserinne som regjerte fra en alder av 31 til hun nådde den høye alder av 103 år – riktignok var det mademoiselle de Foary som ledet mesteparten av nasjonen bak keiserinnens rygg. Keiserinne Montansier sovnet stille inn, og i testamentet sto det at hun etterlot sin arv til hennes mest lojale tjener: mademoiselle de Foray. Mademoiselle de Foary ''' De Foary dolket sin monark i ryggen: i monarkens siste levedager, kontrollerte hun keiserdømmet som dets ukronede keiserinne. Hun følte at den gamle keiserinnen tok for lang tid med å dø, og valgte derfor å bruke en gift hun hadde lært i et kloster, til å myrde keiserinne Montansier. Dette skjedde derimot nesten ''rett etter ''at keiserinnen hadde undertegnet testamentet om at mademoiselle de Foary skulle få regjere. Mademoiselle de Foary ble dermed gjort til keiserinne av Tussarix og grevinne av Foary som 70-åring i 1493. Hennes regjeringstid ble derimot kortvarig. Mordet på keiserinne Montansier ble oppdaget, og snart ble hun stilt for retten. De dømte henne skyldig som landsforræder, og hun ble satt i kasjotten som 71-åring. Her var hun til hun ble myrdet på cellen av mademoiselle de Méricourt. ''Politikk – senere alder'' '''Kardinal de Carviux Etter mordet på mademoiselle de Foary, ble det igangsatt en heksejakt. Politikerne skjønte ikke hvorfor, men borgerne ønsket en som skulle stå til regning for mordet. Mens borgerne var opptatt med å jakte på aristokrater som kunne tenke å drepe de Foary, var det ingen som la merke til at kardinal de Carviux snek til seg makten. Han utropte seg selv til keiser og pave av Tussarix. Da det ble klart for alle i keiserdømmet at kardinal de Carviux var den nye monarken, dro alle de rojalistiske herskerne til hovedstaden for å vie sine liv til den nye monarken – som de hadde gjort til alle monarker før, for utenom mademoiselle de Foary (ingen mente at hun var den verdige keiserinnen). Få måneder etter dette, var det en avis som hadde overskriften: DEN KEISERLIGE KARDINAL. Artikkelen handlet om hvordan kardinalen kunne ha stjålet tronen, rett foran nesen på innbyggerne i Tussarix. Resultatet av avisen, ble at innbyggerne i Le Ryxân sto utenfor slottet, og krevde å få utlevert keiseren. Kardinalen flyktet, og la i vei mot det nordlige Tussarix – i håp om å slippe unna med et skip til Podarix. Da mobben ikke fikk det som de ville, stormet de slottet. Den Lilla Garden sto klare til å angripe borgerne, og jaget dem ut av slottsplassen. Det ble derimot trykket i en avis senere at kardinalen hadde prøvd å flykte, men hadde blitt stoppet i landsbyen Vertza-sur-Bolon. Her hadde folkemassen kledd ham naken, og båret ham gjennom landsbyen til spott og spe. Senere ble han rullet i tjære og fjær og druknet i elven Bolon. En midlertidig republikk ' Resultatet av kardinalens død ble derfor en midlertidig republikk. Det ble holdt et valg som alle borgere fra alle samfunnslag kunne delta i. Det ble etablert fire partier – hvorav tre av dem var rojalistiske. Partiene var til for å sørge for en orden i keiserdømmet frem til det ble valgt en ny monark. Partiene dannet sammen Nasjonalkonventet, og holdt til en stor bygning i Bourgoisie. Nasjonalkonventet etablerte mange lover og regler som kom til å tyne tredjestanden for mer penger og ressurser, men som til gjengjeld ga dem fri tilgang til gratis sykehus og lavere boligpriser. Dette førte dermed til at flere flyttet til Le Ryxân, og byen begynte å bli overbefolket – men for det meste i de fattige distriktene. Med de nye tilstandene ble det mer arbeidsledighet, for laugene måtte betale en større månedsavgift enn før til Nasjonalkonventet, og kunne ikke ansette like mange folk som før. Sammen med de utallige nye borgerne, brakte mange av dem med seg en sykdom fra grevskapene Schax og Rohíg. Tuberkulose hadde alltid vært et problem i disse områdene, og innvandringen skapte en epidemi som spredte seg i hele hovedstaden. For å få kontroll på hovedstaden, var det en mann som kom opp med en "strålende" idé. Den 23. august, år 1534, samlet så nært som halve hovedstaden seg på Rettsplassen. De var ivrige etter å vite hva Nasjonalkonventet hadde å fortelle. "''Stemmen til politikeren fra konventet var øredøvende. Vi hadde alle samlet oss på Rettsplassen for å få vite hva konventet hadde tenkt å gjøre for å forbedre vår tilstand. Vi borgere hadde levd på restene til de rike, og de rike levde i overflod. Restene var ikke engang brukbare. De hadde blitt forgiftet, og det var bare et under at adelen ikke var rammet av sykdommen. Tuberkolosen som kom med de utallige innvandrerne, hadde rammet hovedstaden hardt. Ingen av oss visste når dette kom til å ta slutt. '' ''Derfor var det en lettelse da konventet tilkalte alle av byens borgere, for å si følgende: "Vi i Nasjonalkonventet er bedrøvet for at vår elsekde by er rammet av en sykdom som det ikke finnes legedom for. Vi ønsker å gjøre alt som står i vår makt for å hjelpe dere – stakkars, uskyldige innbyggere av Le Ryxân. Men hva kan vi gjøre når vi har kjettere som forhekser oss!" Det gikk som et gisp gjennom mengden, men det var mange som nikket og skrek at det var kjetternes feil. '' ''Konventet utlovet en dusør på enhver som fanget og drepte en jøde. Opptøyer og heksejakter på jødene varte lenge. Etter bare én uke var 1/5 av Le Ryxâns jøder – menn, kvinner og barn – drept. Hodene ble båret gjennom gatene, og det kom mange rikfolk til i byen. Det som var mest urovekkende, var at tuberkulosen avtok i styrke da jødene forsvant. Men jeg er den som ikke anklager jødene for noe. Jeg visste at det umulig kunne være jødenes feil. Den egentlige grunnen var mest sannsynlig at folket i Le Ryxân ble minsket noe kolossalt." '' – ''En livshistorie i hovedstaden, en bok skrevet av forfatteren Jacques-Armand. '''Nytt lederskap I år 1540, ble det valgt en ny keiser. Denne ble valgt etter en duell som Nasjonalkonventet hadde iscenesatt. De rojalistiske partiene pekte ut én representant hver – to menn og én kvinne. Det republikanske kom med en de også, men denne ble tilsidesatt av de rojalistiske – noe som var til ergrelse for borgerne i keiserdømmet. Dette var en grunnleggende handling for revolusjonen som brøt ut i Imperiets 181. år. Resultatet av duellen ble at jarl Charles Xaviér ble kronet til keiser. De tre andre personene slapp unna uten varige mén. Han ble kronet i katedralen ved Château Valéry-Rambouillet de Tussarix i Saint-Jacques de la Cité. Etter kroningen, ble vognen kjørt gjennom gaten Champs-Mobile-Thierry. Da den kom til portene og ut på gaten, hadde mange borgere møtt opp. Før vognen i det hele tatt kom seg inn på slottsplassen, ble keiserens vogn angrepet av en snikmorder. Snikmorderen var en nasjonalist som syntes det var urettferdig at en keiser skulle bli kronet uten at borgerskapets representant fikk delta. etter kroningen, til en stor parade. Monarkene kjører i en åpen vogn til Château Valéry-Rambouillet de Tussarix. ]] Keiseren ble hardt skadet, men snikmorderen ble stoppet. Snikmorderen ble brent på Rettsplassen, til borgerskapets forakt. De mente at nasjonalisten hadde riktig. Dette var nok en grunnleggende ting som førte til revolusjonen i Imperiets 181. år. Keiseren klarte derimot å bli fraktet inn på slottet, og slottets lege gjorde sitt beste for å gjøre noe. Charles overlevde ikke natten engang. Det ble holdt en ny duell senere samme år, men denne gangen lot de rojalistiske partiene den republikanske delta. En rojalistiske kvinne vant, og ble kronet til keiserinne Suzanne-Louise Carpér. Hun gjennomgikk samme prosedyre med paraden i Champs-Mobile-Thierry, men kom seg helskinnet frem til palasset. Tredjestanden var ikke glade for at det var en rojalist som skulle sitte på tronen, men det hadde vært en rettferdig kamp, og borgerskapets representant hadde ikke vunnet. Den nye lederen ble oppmerksom på at Tussarix hadde blitt spart for den skrekkelige keiser Konstantin IIIs kriger mot de fremmede landene. Han hadde ikke gjort annet enn å angripe enkle handelsskip fra Podarix og Jipsir. Han angrep i hovedsak Millinium, Arusius og Rast. Konstantin regjerte landet sitt med jernhånd, og skånet ingen som satte seg mot ham. Første Kontrovers-styre Det var en regel at monarkene av Tussarix ikke trengte å oppholde seg lenge i Château de Tussarix etter kroningen. Slottet var ment som et vinterslott, men om sommeren kunne de returnere til Château Aygès-Capp de Versailles. Her bodde de også frem til de flyttet til hovedstaden igjen når det ble vinter. Det var sommer da det ble bragt på det rene at Konstantin av Inqui var blitt fjernet. Han var blitt sendt til Tussarix, men her samlet han mange nok sympatisører til å avsette monarkene. Han kastet dem på dør, og de flyktet til Xarix – hvor ingen bøker kan dokumentere hva som skjedde med dem etter det. Konstantin samlet Tussarix' naboland – som også var deres allierte – til ett forbund: Imperiet. Konstantin Kontrovers var den første i Kontrovers-rekken, og han ledet snart en kamp mot Trippelalliansen. Bakgrunnen var at Trippelalliansen ønsket å innføre sin filosofi og tankegang om et fritt, demokratisk styre. Landene som utgjorde Imperiet, ønsket ikke å reformere seg, men beholde sine tradisjoner. I et forsøk på å forhindre en lang konflikt, plasserte alle nasjonene en diplomat i hvert av de andre landene i Underverdenen. Dette hjalp lite da Tussarix' diplomat ble funnet død hos kongen av Rast. Kongen benektet å ha myrdet diplomaten – det samme gjorde resten av Trippelalliansen. Tussarix – eller rettere sagt: Konstantin – truet med å angripe Rast om kongen ikke kom med en forklaring straks. Trippelalliansen reiste bust, og resultatet ble slaget i Dødehavet. Konstantin og hans tussarixiske hustru fødte en sønn: Charles Kontrovers. Politikk – nyere alder Andre Kontrovers-styre ''' '''Quiltas styre Tredje Kontrovers-styre Republikken Ny-Republikken Category:Tussarix Category:Imperiet Category:Land Category:Le Ryxân Category:Underverdenen